


The Science of Kissing

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because kissing is glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Kissing

They made a science of kissing.

Since they had begun their physical relationship, they had done it hundreds, perhaps thousands of times. It never got tiresome or old. They never fell into a rut (well, sometimes they did, but that is another matter…)

Sometimes the kisses were soft, just a gentle brushing of lips and a caress of a tongue, warm breath on warm skin. Other times they were hot, urgent and rough. Still other times the kisses were so deep and open they’d both come up gasping for air, only to dive back in for more. They would kiss until their lips swelled and their chins were abraded from the others stubble. Sherlock’s tongue would be bruised. John’s lips would have teeth marks.

There were kisses that said "I love you" and "I'm sorry" or "I was wrong". There were kisses for birthdays and anniversaries. There were kisses for Christmases and New Years.

The fact that John could kiss Sherlock whenever he felt like it still caught him by surprise. Every time it did, he would give Sherlock a kiss, just to prove it.

Sherlock was certain that he would breathe his last breath into John’s mouth in a kiss. But he never said that because he knew it would make John sad.

They would kiss in public, they would kiss in front of Greg or Molly or Mycroft. They would kiss in front of Anderson because it made him uncomfortable. They would kiss in front of their son and always had a goodnight kiss for him – two fathers, two chubby cheeks, two goodnight kisses.


End file.
